


My Property

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Yandere, Yandere Law, Yandere Zoro, Yaoi, force, hard sex, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Law and Zoro are in love with Luffy, a freshmen at their high school. Only when these two figure out the other's feelings for the straw hat boy, they attempt to make Luffy feel the same for them. However, there are other forces that could get in between the two fighting for love, including their pasts and enemies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Law's POV**

No way had it been intentional.

No . . . it was his fault since the beginning.

His fault for these feelings. That adorable smile.

Cheerful attitude.

Messy black hair.

Large childish eyes.

"Torao!"

My heart strings were pulled ever so slightly at the sound of his voice. My body seemed to feel relaxed and tense at the same time. I didn't understand these feelings at first. I spent hours thinking over and over what could possibly be giving me the longing feeling in my heart. When I discovered it was the strange feelings for mugiwara, I had denied it and tried to stay away from him. That task was easier said than done and I ended up back where I had started; strange feelings occurring and the need to see him.

I sighed and turned towards the sound of the voice.

"Hey Torao, do you want to go the carnival after school?!" Luffy asked excitedly. "Luffy, my name is Trafalgar and no," I said.

If Luffy hadn't been so energetic and blunt, then I'd ask Luffy himself. The thing was I didn't want to show my feelings just yet. After all, his brothers was only one obstacle if I wanted to ask Luffy to be mine.

"Why not Torao!?" Luffy whined and started tugging on his blue sweatshirt lightly. "Because I have to study and have homework," I sighed trying to get to lunch. Luffy began to tug on my sleeve now, "But Torao! Everyone else is busy too! And Ace said I'm not allowed to go alone!" "Go ask Sabo or Shanks or Usopp or-" "They're busy too," Luffy tug harder.

"I want to go to lunch. I don't have time for your begging," I said trying to continue walking again.

Luffy suddenly plopped on the floor which yanked my arm down. I nearly fell if I hadn't kept my balance. Luffy was tugging hard on my sleeve trying to tell me to go with him to the damn carnival.

People that walked past us didn't mind. At least half the school was used to Luffy's strange behaviors.

"I'm not going to t-" Luffy then yanked himself up but did not let go of my arm. Instead he crossed his legs around my arm and held on.

This was when I started panicking.

"Luf-!"

"Go with me please!"

"Why bother adding a damn please to-?!"

"I can't go t-!"

"Please!"

"People are staring-"

"I really wanna go!"

This went on for about two minutes before Luffy decided to let go. As soon as he did, he grabbed my sweatshirt, placing it over his head and pulling with all his might. I had hold on to a classroom door so I could stay in the same place as he kept trying to tug me away.

"Alright! Alright! I give up!" I yelled after three minutes.

Luffy got his head out of my sweatshirt under a matter of seconds and cheered. "Yay! I get to go to the carnival!" Luffy cheered jumping up and down like he hadn't been doing anything physical this entire time.

I stayed on the ground trying to catch my breath while he cheered.

"Okay, there's one rule for when we go," I said getting up off the ground. Luffy stopped for a second but still smiled at me with that childish grin.

"You are not allowed to leave my sight,"

"Okay!" Luffy laughed.

_Yeah, it's not going to be that easy._

"Come Torao! Let's go to lunch! I'm starving for today's pizza!" Luffy started walking ahead.

I sighed and followed after him, secretly smiling on the inside.

**Zoro's POV**

I shouldn't have had said no to Luffy! Damn that stupid Mihawk and his training sessions! Why did it have to be tonight of all days?!

I had been watching everything.

I had seen Luffy beg Law over and over again.

Why hadn't Luffy begged me like that? Why hadn't he tugged on my shirt over and over until I agreed? Why that creepy, smirking bastard?!

I stopped for a moment the shook my head.

No . . . I don't like Luffy like that. He's only my friend. Besides, what can Law and Luffy do together?

I started to get disturbing thoughts.

No! Law is positively annoyed by Luffy. The last thing Law would do is date someone. Luffy treats everyone like that anyways. I pretty sure it's just Luffy being Luffy. I'll ask Luffy if he wants to see that new movie tomorrow. Yeah, that'll get my mind off tonight.

I sighed and began walking towards the lunch area.

I began to remember the first time I had meet Luffy. I had been minding my own business when the guy went up to me. He asked if I wanted to become his friend and I said no. He begged over and over getting strange looks from the people around us.

Luffy had begged but not like he did with Law.

My teeth clenched down hard in annoyance.

With Law, Luffy would beg like there's no tomorrow. Like he wanted more from him. Like he wanted to be with him all the damn time. Like he-

"Oi Moss Head!"

I glanced up at the familiar voice that called me.

"You get lost again?" Sanji asked taking the cigar out of his mouth.

I looked around my surroundings. I saw I was outside at the back of the school. No where near the lunch area.

"Shut up," I muttered. I turned swiftly around and walked back towards the school. I did have a bit of a habit of ending up outide school.

Sanji looked at me slightly surprised. He must've been expecting me to retort with an insult and in a much louder voice. That's how our fights would usually go. However, I was not in the mood to fight Sanji.

"Something got you down?" Sanji asked as I continued walking.

I didn't answer.

Only kept walking.

I wish I didn't have to deal with these complicated thoughts.


	2. The Realization

**No one's POV**

Luffy had to meet Law at the carnival entrance . . . thirty minutes ago. Law sighed checking his watch once again: 4:30. He really wanted to meet up with Luffy. Since the whole incident with Luffy nearly ripping off his skin, he couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful it would be.

 _Just me and Luffy. None of his crazy friends to tear away his attention. Luffy would want to go on rides sure but just maybe . . . this could be the perfect place to show my feelings. To show him how he made me feel._ Law thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Torao! Ace wouldn't let me out of the house at first!" Luffy said running up to Law's side. Law blinked in confusion, "Why?" "Eh . . . nothing you should worry about," Luffy grinned.

In actuality, Law should be worrying very much about it.

**Just twenty minutes ago . . .**

"Luffy where are you going?" Ace asked as he took out the paint buckets for their walls. "Oh, Sabo didn't tell you?" Luffy asked putting on his jacket, "I'm meeting Torao at the carnival,"

Ace dropped the paint buckets.

Luffy jumped at the sound when he was reaching for the keys on the hooks. Luffy stood frozen in place as he heard loud footsteps walking towards him.

Ace yanked Luffy's shirt, "Why didn't you tell me you were going with Law?!" "I told Sabo and he said it was fine!" Luffy attempted to pry his brothers hands off his shirt. "You should've told me too!" Ace started shaking Luffy hard by the shirt angrily. "But Torao's a nice guy!" "You're too damn oblivious!" Ace smacked Luffy's head.

Yeah Ace had noticed Law staring at the younger male without saying a word. Law was intelligent and distant about romantic relationships. This didn't make Ace ignore the fact that Law was  _two_  whole years older than Luffy. This gave off many worries to Ace about what a teenage boy with hormones could do to an oblivious, too trusting younger boy?!

"Oi what's going on here?" Sabo asked walking into the living then yelled, "Why is there paint on the floor?!"

"Ace dropped the cans," Luffy muttered with dizzy eyes after Ace stopped shaking him.

"Ace could you put Luffy down?" Sabo asked and tried to find something to clean the floor. "Did Luffy tell you he was going to the carnival with Law?!" Ace asked as he threw Luffy on the couch.

"Oh yeah that's right," Sabo said putting a hand on his chin. "You let him?!" Ace yelled. "There's nothing wrong with it. We said if he can find one of his friends to go with him, he could go," Sabo said stopping in the middle of the living room in front of the couch. "You're going to let him go with Law?!" "You and your brother complex," Sabo sighed. "I don't have a brother complex!" "Whatever you wanna call it, Law is a good person. He's grades should be a good influence on Luffy too,"

Ace looked back at Luffy who was still dizzy and slurring words on the couch before whispering to Sabo.

"That bastard keeps staring at Luffy though. Who knows what could happen at that carnival," "You're paranoid. Law is more annoyed by Luffy," "I think it's a cover up. You know something to hide true feelings he may be keeping," "Now you just sound crazy," Sabo sweat dropped, "If you really think so then what about Roronoa?"

Ace gasped loudly.

"No, not that green haired bast-"

"Sabo," Luffy whined half-awake.

Ace and Sabo looked away to see the boy on the couch attempting to get up. "Can I go to the carnival?" Luffy asked yawning. "Look at you! You can't even stand up straight! You shouldn't go!" Ace said quickly.

"I think it's best you get out of the house," Sabo said quickly pushing Luffy out the door.

"W-Wa-Wa-Wait!" Ace called out.

Sabo grabbed the key, handed it to Luffy, fixed his jacket, slamming the door behind Luffy. Luffy blinked in confusion as he heard Ace yelling from the other side of the door. Luffy shrugged and went on his way.

**Present**

"Oh, okay," Law said as Luffy began to go through the gates of the carnival. "Come on Torao! I wanna go on all the rides!" Luffy said happily. "Hey, I said stay in my sight at all times remember?!"

Luffy would run to random places without telling Law. Law would have to follow otherwise he would lose him completely. By the time they were waiting in line for the fifth ride, he was out of breath.

"Hey Torao! There's over twenty rides here!" Luffy said excitedly looking at the map. Law nearly collapsed just from hearing that. Law still smiled on the inside though. Seeing Luffy's bright smile, hearing his unique laughter, and merely being by his side was all worth it in Law's opinion.

**Zoro's POV**

Training was finally over.

I was drenched in sweat. I wiped off my forehead with a towel as I went into the changing rooms. I quickly changed and checked my phone the time.

It read 7:38.

_Luffy said he wanted to go at four, maybe he's still there. I could catch up and maybe stall him away from Law._

I shook my head.

 _Law's good friends with Luffy. I shouldn't try to tear them away. But . . . I don't want him having Luffy either. Do I really like Luffy. No, do I really_ love _Luffy? It would explain these feelings._

I thought back to all those great memories with Luffy. The ones that made me laugh until I started crying. The ones that made my day completely. The ones I couldn't possible live in a world without.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

_Yes . . . I'm in love with Luffy!_

I quickly grabbed my bag, leaving the dojo without bothering to say bye back to Mihawk.

_I'm going to tell Luffy._

_I have too._

**Law's POV**

"There's a firework show?" I asked sitting across Luffy. Luffy stuffed a large piece of cotton candy in his mouth, "Yup!" "Don't talk with your mouth full Luffy," I sighed. "Sorry,"

Luffy finished the food in his mouth, "I wanna see the fireworks! They're showing it at 7:45, see?!" I checked my phone, "We have ten minutes before it. I suggest we go get a spot to sit down and watch it," "Okay! Can we go on more rides afterward?" "Sure but we're leaving at nine, hear me?" "Yosh! We'll leave when the carnival is closed!" Luffy cheered getting out of his seat.

"That's not what I said Mugiwara-ya!" I yelled angrily.

"I'm going to go ahead towards the sitting area!" Luffy ran out of the restaurant.

I gaped in shock at Luffy's action.

I groaned and left a tip, heading towards where I last saw Luffy run to. I was walking near some small buildings when I heard someone say something strange.

"Oi Luffy, I have something to tell you," a familiar voice rang out.

I stopped dead in my tracks, leaning over to hear.

"I've been having this feeling for a while. A feeling that makes me like you . . . more than a friend,"

My heart stopped at the realization of who it was. 


	3. The Deal

**Zoro's POV**

"No, that sounds stupid," I muttered to myself. I heard a small sound just around the corner. I looked in curiosity in the direction.

"Law?"

Law said nothing. He only stared, emotionless at me.

"How much did you hear?"

". . . Enough,"

"Oh . . ."

Law turned around and began walking away from me. I was confused by his actions.  _Is he going to tell Luffy? That wouldn't seem like Law. He's most likely keeping it a secret. I should go look for Luffy. Maybe Law's heading towards him now . . . Wait . . . which direction was he heading again? Oh well, I'll figure it out,_ I thought shrugging.

I stumbled around the carnival for a while, unsure of where exactly I was heading. Ten minutes of walking, I began to hear fireworks going off behind me. I turned and saw I was farther away from the carnival than before.

"Shit! It's all the way over there!"

_I just hope I can Luffy soon._

**Law's POV**

I looked around the seating area for Luffy.

_I need to find him. I need to tell him. Before that green haired bastard tells him first! If I make it to Luffy first, then there'll be a higher chance of him accepting my feelings!_

I walked around the seating area. I couldn't find Luffy anywhere. Moving past all the other people, I searched every face for the familiar grin and child-like features. The people who passed by me gave me strange looks but I didn't care about them. I had to find Luffy.

I went to the food stands to see if Luffy was there instead but he was nowhere in sight. After nine minutes, I took out my phone and began to call Luffy.

 _Wait, what am I doing?! I can't tell him over the phone! This has to be face to face! This has to be perfect!_ I thought,  _I'll just ask him where he is and if he's with anyone. Or maybe we should meet up somewhere. No, Luffy wants to see the-_

Fireworks exploded behind Law making him jump in surprise at the loud display.

_Fireworks._

The call hit voicemail.

"No, no, no, no, I can't be too late," Law said looking around the endless crowd of people.

Unfamiliar faces were filled in the crowds. Not one person stood out. The crowd kept moving forward and conversations flowing out of their mouths. With each incorrect face, my hope depleted more and more.

Then my phone rang.

I picked it up, saying 'hello' quicker than usual.

"Torao? I can't find you! The fireworks have already started!" Luffy whined through the phone.

My heart's rapid beating slowed down in relief.  _Zoro hasn't found him yet. Luffy's still waiting for me._

"Where are you?" I asked. "At the hot dog stand," "Which one?" "The one near the hamburger stand," "Mugiwara-ya be more specific," I sighed. "Mmm, I think of anything that really stands out . . . Hey! Why don't  _I_  come to you!?"

I thought about it.

"No,"

"Eh?! Why?! It's easier!"

"I don't trust you to come straight towards me without getting distracted by a food stand or basically anything else,"

"Okay, hmmmm. Wait, remember when you almost threw up in a trash can?"

"After the rollercoaster?"

"Yeah! It was really funny! You turned all sorts of colors!" Luffy laughed.

"Get to the point,"

"Yeah, I'm by that trash can,"

"Okay then, I'll be right there," I hung up the phone.

_I have to make it to him before Roronoa-ya does._

**No One's POV**

Zoro finally found his way back into the carnival and searched through the crowds for the seating area for the fireworks.  _Luffy has to be there. Luffy has to be there. I should probably ask for directions. Nah, whenever I ask people tell me the wrong way to go,_ Zoro thought shaking his head.

Then he spotted it.

The large eyes, big grin, and black, wild hair. It was Luffy.

"Oi Luffy!" Zoro yelled trying to push his way towards Luffy.  _This is it. I'm going to tell him, I have to tell him._

Just when Zoro thought he had caught Luffy's attention, Luffy looked the other way. "Oi Torao! There you are!" Luffy laughed, waving at the tall, black haired man.

Zoro's heart stopped.

Law had a determined look on his face. One that showed exactly what he wanted to do.

 _Law hadn't walked away to keep his lips sealed . . . He wanted to tell Luffy his feelings first . . . He loves Luffy too . . . Law . . . loves Luffy too . . ._ Zoro thought on the verge of giving up. His falling hope snapped right back up.

"Luffy!"

Just as Law reached out to grab Luffy, Luffy's attention was drawn to Zoro's yell. Luffy's confused expression exploded with excitement. Law's expression changed to disappointment and rage.

"Zoro! You made it!" Luffy cheered happily. "Yeah, I did," Zoro smiled at Luffy. Law glared and Zoro then it changed to a smirk, "Nice to see you Roronoa-ya," Zoro glared at him but quickly changed it back to happy and amused to Luffy.

"Now we can enjoy the carnival together! Oh! Zoro there's a roller coaster you  _have_  to go on! It made Torao's face change colors!" Luffy laughed. Now Zoro had to smile at that.

"Alright, let's go. What'd ya say  _Law_?" Zoro glanced at the taller man.

"Anything is fine by me," Law shrugged.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy said running ahead of the two. When Luffy was out of earshot, the atmosphere around the two changed to tense and anger.

"I have an deal to make," Law said with a tone sharp as steel.

"What do you have in mind?" Zoro asked, eyes following the hyper teenager going towards the next ride.

"Our feelings for Mugiwara-ya are mutual. And we can't exactly confess at the same time. So . . ." Law paused, glancing at the swordsman.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at this motion.

"We have to confess to Luffy without telling him. However he falls for first keeps him. The other cannot interfere when that happens," "So physically?" "No, out of affection. If that's what you truly feel for him,"

Zoro sneered,"Tch,"

"Do we have a deal?" Law asked.

Zoro looked at Law's out stretched hand.

 _I can win this! I've known Luffy longer than him. Law only knows so much about him. I can even steer Luffy away from Law. Luffy trusts everything I say after all. Besides, if I lose against Law . . . I can never face Luffy again,_ Zoro thought.

 _Luffy and Zoro may have a strong bond but that's all there'll ever be. Just friends. I have to make sure it stays that way. Luffy will be all mine before Zoro can even give a hint,_  Law thought.

Zoro grabbed Law's hand firmly.

"Deal," they said in unison.


	4. The Strategy

**Chapter 4:**

**No one's POV**

"So you like Luffy?" Nami asked grinning a cat like grin.

Zoro nodded.

"And Law likes Luffy too?"

Zoro nodded with a hint of anger on his face.

"And how much are you going to pay me to help you out?"

"Are you serious?" Zoro snapped. "Yeah, I don't give love advice on a whim. Besides, you and Law aren't the only ones that have eyes on Luffy," Nami said simply. This nearly made Zoro jump on his feet.

"Who?"

"Can't tell if you don't pay the bill," Nami teased.

Zoro mumbled under his breath, cursing the orange haired girl as he got out five belis. He slammed it on the lunch table with a bit too much force. Nami didn't care though. She happily grabbed it and thought of how easy money she would make off of Zoro's little crush.

"Bartolomeo."

"Tell me something that isn't obvious!" Zoro exclaimed.

Oh course Zoro had know about the rooster guy. Bartolomeo will happily follow Luffy around, calling him 'senpai' and nearly passing out every time Luffy thanked or even  _talk_  to him. Heck, the guy even made a cheering rally for Luffy when Luffy had entered into wrestling. Rooster went to every. Single. Match.

"Fine, Boa Hancock,"

"That's even more obvious!"

"Sorry but that's all five belis will getcha," Nami yawned. Zoro grumbled about how much of a witch she was before asking, "How much more do you do you want?"

"One hundred belis,"

"Something reasonable!"

"Twenty belis."

Zoro opened his mouth to say something but Nami beat him to it. "If you want the deep secrets then you're going to have to bring out the deep cash," Zoro gave in.

"Alright, I know something that about only a tenth of the school knows. Eustass Kidd likes Luffy too." Nami squealed.

"The hot head?" Zoro asked. "Yup." "I thought he hated Luffy." "What did you think Law felt about Luffy?" Nami raised an eyebrow. Zoro leaned back on the table. "Okay I get your point.

"Now it'll be fifty belis to tell you step one of my plan for you to win over Luffy,"

"Only step one?!"

"Hey, the higher the demand, the higher the price."

**Law's POV**

I had limited time to figure out a foolproof strategy to win Mugiwara's heart. I couldn't let that mosshead win it before I do. Besides, Mugiwara is easily influenced ... but not his ...

My eyes widened with realization.

_His brothers! Of course! If I can get his brothers on my side, especially Ace, then there's less of a chance of me getting rejected! Mugiwara would soon like me too and Zoro would be out of the picture._

I stopped for a moment to rethink this plan and frowned at the possible mistakes.

_Zoro is a long time friend of Mugiwara. Ace and Sabo would most likely trust Zoro more than me. My tattoos and personality doesn't give much of a boost to help me out in that department. What other qualities do I have that could make Ace and Sabo trust me?_

I paced around my room, searching for an answer deep within. There had to be a way for me to beat Zoro.

I have a cold personality.

Not going to help.

I own an expensive car.

They don't care much about money.

I've been nicknamed 'surgeon of death' at our highschool.

Yeah ... no.

I felt my heart stop at that moment. I grinned like a maniac.

**No One's POV**

Luffy happily bounced around the halls of Grandline High school. He had such a great time at the carnival on Friday, his happy attitude was still there with him.

He did spend time over the weekend with Ace and Sabo, whom had promised to make up for not being able to go to the carnival with Luffy. However, it didn't match up to the great time he had spent with Torao.

_Maybe I should hang out with Torao more! He did seem to open up sometime during Friday! It was especially fun when Zoro was able to make it! That was really-!_

Luffy stopped when he crashed into a body. He landed on his butt and whined in pain.

"Luffy?" Sabo asked confused. Luffy could see Ace look behind himself just as confused as the older brother.

"Hey Sabo!" Luffy grinned. "Luffy, your class is on the first floor! What're you doing on the third?!" Ace asked. "I am? Shishishi! I guess Zoro's rubbing off on me!" Luffy laughed.

"Get to your class before you get detention ... again," Sabo sighed. "That only happened once ... a week." "How'd you end up here anyways?!" Ace yelled. "I saw a really cool guy who looks like a cyborg and started to follow him and then I lost him."

Ace and Sabo stared at him in silence before saying, "Get to class,"

"But I have seven minutes!"

"But your grades are dropping." Sabo fired back.

Luffy shrunk back a little, he knew exactly what was coming next.

"Luffy, you're failing math and science." Ace scolded. "You're one to talk," Sabo muttered under his breath. Ace glared at Sabo for the comment causing Luffy to laugh. This action made Sabo and Ace focus their attention on him again.

"You seriously need to get your grades up before the month ends. If you can't manage to do that then no going out with friends or video games until you do." Sabo said.

Luffy was pushed over the edge and was about to start complaining on how boring those classes were until someone interrupted them.

"I could help him out with that." a certain dark haired student said.

Ace tensed at the offer. "No way  _you're_  going to help him out with his classes."

Law's expression didn't change at the comment. He knew perfectly well that the other brother hadn't made up his mind yet. Quite frankly, the other brother was a bit more logical.

"Are you certain Law? I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble." Sabo questioned while Ace gave an expression of utter shock and betrayal. "You're actually  _considering_ this?!" "Well math and science is Law's best subjects. Besides, I have board meetings to attend so I can't help out Luffy. And you're completely out of the question to help." Sabo stated.

Ace started to stutter, searching desperately for a reason not to let Law tutor his little brother.

"Torao! Thank you so much! I can't afford to lose my videogames or freetime!" Luffy cheered. "No problem Mugiwara, as long as you actually pay attention to what I tell you." Law said coldly. Luffy only laughed at this.

Ace was so close to practically blowing up into flames when the warning bell rang.

"Thank you Law for offering to help Luffy. I hope he learns well from you," Sabo grinned.

"W-W-WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE!" Ace yelled at Sabo.

"If I can manage him that is." Law shrugged. "I'm sure you will. I'll see you around Luffy!" Sabo said as he began walking towards his class.

"I never agreed to this!" Ace yelled being completely ignored by the blond.

"Oh! There's the cyborg man again!" Luffy yelled before Ace had the chance to tell him that he will  _not_  be tutored by Law. Law simply walked off leaving a dumbfounded, frustrated Ace in the hallway. 


	5. The Plans

**Zoro's POV  
**

Today I had to start the first step of Nami's plan. The witch didn't tell how many steps to the plan there were so I had to keep spending money just so I could get a head start before I began the plan.

The first step is not going to be so simple. It involved me not talking to Luffy or rarely being around him. This way, Luffy would notice me more and try to hang around me.

That was easier said than done.

 _How the heck am I supposed to stay away from someone that loves to be the center of attention? He won't stay away from long. Luffy will know if something is wrong or start bugging me if he finds out I'm ignoring him. God, I'm lucky I only have third period with him, otherwise it'd be a complete nightmare,_ I thought.

I was sort of, maybe held back a year of highschool. Luffy and I had History together  _and_  sat in the same row.  _Yeah, that makes things easier,_  I thought to myself.

Our teacher was Mrs. Nico who was really nice, especially to Luffy and I. She seems to find us amusing during class more than annoying which is how other teachers feel. That alone makes me enjoy going to her class.

"Hi Zoro!" Luffy yelled as he ran in the room. He seemed unusually hyperactive today, even by Luffy's standards.

Before he had walked in through the door, I was pretending to have fallen asleep. I afraid that Luffy was going to attempt to wake me up so he could talk with me. Just when I could hear Luffy's loud footsteps nearing, someone made him stop.

"Oi, Mugiwara." a rough voice called out.

"Hmm?" Luffy looked over.

I could tell who had called out without having to turn around. It was Eustass Kidd.

I almost made a face at his comment.  _Why on Earth is he giving such an attitude to Luffy if he likes him so much? Maybe he's just trying to throw Luffy off. If he is, then he's doing a good job at it._

"Oh, hey Kidd." Luffy said probably grinning like he always is.

"Stop being so loud. Seriously, I bet that the class next door can hear what you're saying." Kidd sneered.

Luffy only laughed at this comment, "Sorry, I'm really happy. Torao offered to tutor me in science and math just now. I was going to tell Zoro, but I guess he's too busy for that!"

I nearly sat up in my chair at hearing those words.

 _LAW! What the hell?! I'm going through all this trouble to get a plan from Nami and Law is already way ahead of me! Here I was getting worried that Hancock, Barto, or Kidd were going to be problems but now Law is taking it to a whole other level!_ I thought.

_Hold on, how on Earth did Law get past Ace or Sabo ... or maybe just Ace. Ace would've said something to the guy but Luffy's acting like Law's really going to tutor him. Maybe Law hasn't told Ace yet and just playing friendly._

_Ugh! I need a better plan than this! At this rate Luffy's going to be in Law's grasp! I need to talk to Nami n-_

"Mr. Roronoa."

My eyes shot open and looked over at Mrs. Nico.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Nico asked, slightly concerned.

I was a bit hesitant at first.

 _I must've been making too many expressions. I should control my expressions more, that way I don't draw attention to myself,_ I reasoned before nodding at her.

Mrs. Nico looked a bit concerned as the bell rang, then gave a sideways smile.

"Okay then," she said before turning to the class, "Good morning class. Today on the news, word came out about the Alabasta country being ruled by Neferltari Cobra, who has lied to the country. As you may know, they've currently been in a sever drought. As of this moment, the citizens are protesting against the king for-"

"Oi Zoro," I heard Luffy whisper to me.

I pretended not to hear him.

"Zoro," Luffy said again.

I had no reaction.

"Zoro," Luffy said a bit louder.

Luffy frowned when I didn't reply.

I didn't like seeing him like that. I didn't want to see him distressed but at least one part of Nami's plan is working. He'll notice me more when I don't pay attention to him, then it'll show Luffy how much he needs me.

Luffy started poking at my side continuously.

I was starting to get irritated with each poke.

_God, this is going to be a long class._

**Luffy's POV**

I felt very upset about Zoro not talking to me.

He didn't say one word the entire class! The  _entire_  class!

I ended leaving the class a little less happy than usual. I wanted to talk with Zoro but he didn't seem to want too. I was going to catch up to him in the hallway when a voice caught my attention.

"Luffy-senpai!"

"Huh?" I turned seeing Rooster-guy and his friends walking towards me having weird expressions on their faces. "Oh hey Rooster-guy!"

"L-Luffy-senpai," Barto stuttered giving a weird look on his face, "C-C-Can, no,  _may_  I sit n-next to you at lunch?" "Yeah! Speaking of which, I have to go find Sanji to get my lunch! He promised to make me one yesterday for being quiet for ten  _whole_  minutes!" I said excitedly before running off to find Sanji.

Rooster-guy made a funny sound and collapsed on the floor. I would've stayed if I wasn't so focused on finding Sanji.

 _Which class do he have next? I think it's Gym. I'll stop by and make an excuse to Mr. Shanks. I hope he doesn't notice m when I sneak into the classroom,_  I thought worriedly.

I stopped when I heard someone yelp in pain. I turned my attention to the sound before quickly deciding to go take a look at it. I was faced with the sight of a girl getting punched by a larger guy with weird purple hair. He was laughing a weird laugh while the girl kept yelping in pain but not showing any fear. The guy had two more bigger guys next him like body guards.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" I yelled.

The guy stopped and turned to me in confusion. "Huh?! Did you just tell me what to do?!"

"Yeah," I said raising an eyebrow, "Didn't you hear me?"

The guy then gave me an even stranger look and then said, "Do you know who you're talking too?!" "Nope," "That explains it, get out of my sight before my bodyguards beat you up!"

I grinned.

"I think it'll be the opposite.


	6. The Fight

**No One's POV:  
**

Bodyguard number one walked slowly towards Luffy. The guy had no emotion on his face as he stared down at Luffy's small figure below him. Luffy showed no fear though and didn't back down from the stare. The man then swung at Luffy's face.

Luffy only caught the man's fist with his left hand. Luffy used all his strength to punch the man. The man fell backwards on to the floor.

Just as Luffy was getting on his feet the second bodyguard attempted to kick Luffy's spine. Luffy ducked and grabbed the leg above him. He threw the man against the wall with all his might.

Luffy felt a hand wrap around his ankle. It was the first bodyguard who was attempting to trip Luffy. Luffy tried to kick the bodyguard in the face but found his back flat on the floor.

Luffy saw the second bodyguard had recovered much faster than expected. The second guy pinned Luffy against the floor, pressing on his shoulders to keep Luffy still.

While Luffy struggled with the second bodyguard, the first was attempting to get up on his feet. Luffy saw his chance and kicked as hard as he could at the first bodyguard's leg. The man yelled in pain and cursed bending to hold his hurt leg. Luffy kicked hard at the guy's jaw. The guy collapsed on the floor, completely knocked out now.

Luffy grabbed on to the shocked second bodyguard's arms and threw him forward. The man skidded across the hallway. When he stopped the man didn't get back on his feet.

Luffy sighed in relief and looked around for the weird guy and the hurt girl. Both were gone.

**Timeskip:**

**No one's POV:**

Luffy pouted while being in the principal's office.  _That guy deserved to get his nose broken._ Luffy thought grumpily.

Law walked in and sighed, "Did you seriously had to go get yourself in trouble?" "That guy was asking for it!" Luffy complained.

Law was asked by Luffy's brothers to go get Luffy from the office because they had basketball practice.

"You can't go picking a fight with every guy that's acting unfair. That's not how this world works," Law groaned.

 _But I can protect you from that,_ Law thought secretly to himself.

"Why can't it?" Luffy asked.

 _This kid is too innocent . . . So much so I want to destroy that innocence badly . . . wait, what am I thinking?!_ Law thought and cleared his throat before looking back at Luffy.

"Who were you attacking anyways?" Law asked. "Some weird guy with purple hair. He was hurting a girl with green hair!" Luffy exclaimed. "Principal Aokiji said that you had attacked the bodyguards of someone," Law stated. "Yeah, that guy was a coward to hide behind those two." Luffy grumbled.

"Mugiwara." a gruff voice said getting Luffy's and Law's attention. "We believe we've found the person you said was hurting the girl." Mr. Smoker said walking inside the room.

Luffy and Law walked into the room showing a grumpy guy with purple hair sitting the chair in front of a desk. Law's breath hitched in shock.  _No, it can't be . . ._ Law thought horrified. Law was attempting to recover his expression when Luffy yelled out, "Yeah, that's the bastard that was hurting the girl!"

The man looked over Luffy and smirked in Law's direction. The man chuckled in amusement.

"Why, hello there Law,"

"Caesar," Law sneered.

"Huh? You two know each other?" Luffy asked confused. "Something like that," Law glared at Caesar. "Yes, Law and I are friends!" Caesar exclaimed. If looks could kill, Law's would have.

"Really?" Luffy asked amazed, "Is that right Torao?" Before Law could answer with a  _Hell no!_  Caesar broke out laughing. "T-Torao?!"

"Tch," Law scowled looking to the side.

Luffy just stood there, confused at why Caesar was laughing so loudly.

**Zoro's POV:**

I had just finished explaining everything to Nami about Law's approach to getting Luffy to like him. She said nothing for a moment and only stared intently at Zoro.

"Yeah, I would've said to try and tutor Luffy if you weren't ... well you know." Nami said then sighed, "Well my original plan was to slowly lure in Luffy to you by lack of attention. We all know how Luffy is with that. Law is taking a different route then I had expected. Therefore I give you the bad news ..."

I leaned a just a bit closer, anticipating the news.

"I can't help you any further."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"But ..." she said glaring at me making me shut up. "There is someone who I know that can help you out."

"Really?"

"Yes, but not just anyone knows about this guy. The stuff he knows ... well let's just say he's like the shadow of the entire school. He knows almost everything about anyone. You want information, he's your guy." Nami said lowering her voice slowly.

"Who is he? Is he from our school?" I asked interested.

"Ha, he's the last person you'd expect it to be."

I thought for awhile on what she was telling me.

"What does this guy have to do with me and what I want? I want Luffy, information."

"You're thick skull isn't getting this at all!" Nami smacked my head hard. "Think about it! If you find out something that Law wants no one to know about then you can easily play Luffy right into your arms!"

My eyes dilated in realization.

_This might just work ... However, if Law doesn't have a big enough secret or his background can't be found then I'm out of options. No ... everyone has something to hide. If what Nami's saying is true, then this all-seeing-guy must know at least something to help me out._

I looked up facing Nami.

"What do you want?"

"For this ... nothing."

"Huh?" I said purely shocked.

"You heard me, I don't want anything. I'm rooting for you, not that creep. I think Luffy deserves someone better than that guy." Nami grinned.

I smiled too.

 _Maybe Nami isn't as bad as I thought. She is on my side after all._ I thought.

"So can you tell me this guy's name?" I asked.

Nami nodded.

"His name is Moriah."


	7. The Secrets

**Law's POV:  
**

_Caesar ... at_ my _school?! What the hell is the bird up to?_ I thought angrily as I slammed my Porsche door closed. I didn't care how expensive the Porsche was, it still came from the same place where all my problems began.

"Oi Torao," Mugiwara-ya said getting out my car too. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Mugiwara-ya," I said trying to relax for his sake.

I remembered back when I last saw Caesar. It wasn't pleasant to say the least and neither was seeing my adoptive father.

 _Shut up._ I thought while pushing those thoughts to the back of my head.  _You can't think about that kind of stuffed right now. Mugiwara-ya is here with me. All to myself. Granted I have to help him a little in the school department but it's still time with just him and I._

"Wow! Is this your house?! It's so huge!" Mugiwara-ya said, his eyes widening in excitement. I gave him a small smile, "Why yes it is." "How big is your family?!"

My expression changed to a bit sour before recovering for Luffy's sake.

"No Mugiwara-ya, I live alone. My adoptive family lives far away from here." I answered. "Adoptive?" Mugiwara-ya asked titling his head slightly. I bit my lip. "I'll tell you later. Right now we have to start studying."

"Aww! I thought you were kidding about that!" he whinned. "I wasn't, you need an education Mugiwara-ya. It's much more important than you think it is." I sighed. "You sound like Sabo. Gramps usually tells me that if school doesn't work out then I can always just join the military, or be a firefighter!" Luffy said smiling brightly.

I instantly got a sick feeling in my stomach.

 _Firefighter?! Military?! Is this boy insane?! He could get hurt easily! He could die from a gunshot wound! He could be captured and tortured by the enemy! Why would someone such as a parent even suggest their child putting themselves in that much danger!?_ I thought quickly.

"You shouldn't." I said without thinking.

"Why not?"

I thought for a moment but the scenarios were too much for me to handle. I shook my head and opened the door to my house.

"Torao? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now where's your backpack?" I asked. "Hmm?" Mugiwara-ya questioned looking confused. He looked at his sides for a moment before saying. "Oh, I left it at school."

I gave him a irritated look.

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

I groaned extra loudly and rubbed my forehead. "Alright, where did you last see it?" "At school. I already told you." "Be more specific! A classroom? The principal's office?" "Uhh, the hallway by rooms 20 and 25."

I was about to head back to my car to go get his backpack when a thought occurred to me.

"Do you have your phone?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" "We need to tell your brothers you might be staying over late." "Oh okay!" "If they ask why, just tell them that I have a lot of homework to finish too. Though I am still able to help while working."

Mugiwara-ya seemed like he wanted to question me for a second.

"I also have dinner prepared inside." I smiled.

"Yosh! Let's go start studying!" Mugiwara-ya cheered happily before running straight inside of my house.

I smirked a little wider as I shut the door.

**Zoro's POV:**

High school parties are always loud and filled to the brim with drunk, underaged teens. They all don't have a care in the world. They must not have anyone to stop them or that even cares about them. But that isn't my problem nor should it be.

I was looking for the guy, Moriah.

I had to ask around a bit before I was lead to someone in the backyard where the least amount of people were but it was still a lot. He had pale white skin, almost blue. Dyed purple, spiky hair, weird gothic makeup, and sharp, pointed teeth. The teeth made his smile unsettling. His eyes were wide and driven mad. His choice of clothing was also strange and gothic. Except for the bright colored pants.

I gave one look of the man and asked, "Are you the guy named Moriah?"

The guy gave a weird laugh.

"Yup, that's me!"

I then spun on my heel and began walking away.

"Hey! Hey! Why are you walking away?!" the guy yelled angrily.<>

"I don't have time to deal with someone as pathetic looking as you." I said in a bored tone. "Why would you even try to stop me from walking?"

"Because everyone that comes to me has a reason too." Moriah grinned. "Also I have a need for your skills as you do mine. I was looking forward to making a certain deal with you."

"How do you know what I want? How do I even know if you're not just bluffing?" I asked walking back towards him.

"Oh believe me, you will not be disappointed. As you may have heard, I know just about everyone and every little secret they have. No matter how hard people try to cover secrets up, it can always be digged back up again." Moriah crackled.

"Alright, so you know why I'm here?"

"To get your little crush away from the Death Surgeon. Right?" Moriah asked now in a bored tone. "Death Surgeon?" I questioned. "Yeah, that's what people underground call Trafalgar Law anyways." Moriah yawned.

"Underground?" I thought now completely interested.

"To get your little crush away from the Death Surgeon. Right?" Moriah asked now in a bored tone. "Death Surgeon?" I questioned. "Yeah, that's what people underground and people at your high school started to call Trafalgar Law anyways." Moriah yawned, "Where do you think the name came from?"

I stared at the envelope. I had the urge to just swipe it out of his hands but I had the feeling that this guy wasn't someone to mess with. I could already feel people from behind me watching my movements.  _This Moriah guy has a bunch of connections alright,_  I thought.

"What do you want for it?" I asked bitterly.

He laughed again. "I knew you'd be up for it!"

Moriah put the envelope back inside his backpack and pulled out another. He tossed it to me. I caught it and opened up the file.

Inside it showed a picture of a man. The file said he is an exceptionally skilled swordsman. It listed a bunch of background information on him.

"I've heard that you take lessons in sword fighting. Specifically,  _three-sword-style_. You're more skilled than anyone else here in this sad neighborhood." Moriah laughed. "Now for the information. I need you to be a hitman for a day."

My eyes widened.

"For a little file, a person's life?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem like such a fair trade now does it?" "Trust what I have is worth more than pure gold. Let me just let this little bit slip. Have you ever heard the name Donquixote Doflamingo?" Moriah smiled.

"It sounds familiar." I narrowed my eyes.

"A famous man that can buy countries if he wanted. Law has ... connections with him. Wouldn't it be grand for something to leak out about what those connections are?" Moriah asked. "If anything this man's death is something small compared to what I'm offering you."

I thought about it. Staring down at the picture of the man on the paper.  _Just kill this man and Luffy's yours! Yours forever! That's all you'd have to do and Law will be ruined!_ I thought intensely.

I looked back up at Moriah.

"You have yourself a deal." 


	8. The Seduction

**Law's POV:**

I followed right behind Mugiwara-ya as he went into my immense house. He seemed mesmerized by how spaced and elegant the house's interior was.

I placed my coat on the coat rack and walked over to the dining table. I put my school bag on top of it. I opened it and began taking out textbooks that would be needed. I then realized that I would Mugiwara-ya's textbooks in order to teach him  _his_  grade level. I then moved to towards the door when I heard a shout of excitement come from the hallway.

"Whoa! You have a huge TV Torao!" Mugiwara-ya yelled out.

 _Oh not in the theater room,_  I thought and rushed down the hallway with many doors to many rooms.

I entered the theater room which had reclining massage chairs, a massive flat screen tv that took up most of the wall, a popcorn machine in the back, a mini fridge, and a hyperactive Mugiwara-ya jumping all over the place.

"What kind of movies do you have here to watch Torao?!" Mugiwara-ya asked looking for a way to on the screen.

"Mugiwara-ya, we have to study first." I said resisting to the urge to sit down and relax with him. "But we just left school! Can we just relax until five?!" "Mugiwara-ya, we need to study first otherwise your brothers will not be happy with either of us."

Mugiwara-ya pouted and sat glumly on the chair.

"Oi, I said I made dinner didn't I? And how can a little  _snack_  hurt?" I asked smirking.

This instantly made Luffy brighten up, "Yosh! Let's begin studying!"

Once we were back at the dining table, I left really quick to get some of my old textbooks from when I was a freshman. Having not used them in a while, they had already began to gather dust. I began with asking him questions of what he understood and what he didn't. After around thirty minutes, we were making progress but he was beginning to become bored and tired.

 

"Torao ... what about that snack?" Mugiwara-ya groaned.

I happily got up to go to the kitchen to retrieve his  _special_ snack. "Sure, I'll get it right now. I believe you've earned it." "Yosh!"

I went to kitchen, staying out of Luffy's line of sight. I got a small plate of cookies and grabbed a small vial from the cabinet. I dropped a fair amount of liquid on each other the cookies. I smiled as I brought the plate back in front of Luffy's grinning face.

"Thank you Torao!" Mugiwara-ya said right before chowing down on all of the cookies.

I only stood and watched as Luffy continued eating cookie after cookie. After leaving the plate clean, Luffy sighed in satisfaction and rested on the chair.

"How do you feel Mugiwara-ya?" I asked.

"Sleepy." Luffy yawned.

Luffy's eyes were beginning to close and his movements were sluggish. Right before Luffy was about to fall over in his chair, I caught him and picked him up bridal style.

"There, there Luffy. You're still up right?" I asked.

"Uhh ... ummm," Luffy mumbled only staying half conscious.

"Here, let me help you to my room." I said and began walking through the hallway with the small boy in my arms. I kicked open the door to my room and placed him on the bed.

I looked down on his body and smiled.

"Oh Mugiwara-ya, you look so beautiful like this." I said beginning to climb on top of him. "Powerless and confused. Completely at my mercy. Unable to think clearly for yourself."

Mugiwara-ya was panting as if trying to hold on to consciousness.

I placed my hands at each side of his head and my right leg right in between his legs. I gently touched his cheek with my hand and slowly began to kiss his lips.

Luffy's movements slowed down even more but then he tensed when my knee began to rub against his crotch. That's when he yelped in surprise and began to arch his back.

I had to stop kissing him in order to keep his lips from appearing swollen. I couldn't have evidence on his body just yet. Zoro-ya would not be happy to know that I was  _breaking_ the rules. 

To be fair, it wasn't breaking the rules. Luffy wouldn't remember anything after this. Luffy's view on me won't change, I'll only be getting a taste of what I can have. What I will have.

My hands began to move underneath Luffy's shirt, navigating their way around the slender torso. Luffy's breaths became heavier and unsteady. His skin felt so soft and pure under my hands. Touching anything would earn a small moan from Luffy's wet mouth.

I decided I wanted a little more than just that.

My knee pressed harder against Luffy's groin.

A loud moan escaped from Luffy's mouth and he thrashed around a little. His manhood was beginning to harden just slightly. However, that's all I could do for now.

I forcefully got off my Luffy and watched as his breaths became more and more steadier.

Luffy's once shaking form then became still in a sleeping state.

I sat in my rolling chair that was in front of my desk and watched him asleep. I begun to become hard as well and it was very unsatisfying to stop now of all times. However, I knew that if I continued for any longer, there would be evidence that I couldn't cover up.

It wouldn't take long for the over protective and dangerous brothers to put together two and two. I would have to be more careful with study sessions with Luffy.

He won't be able to remember anything but if someone were to call Luffy or come over unexpectedly then I would have a hard time explaining what was going on.

_Ding!_

My head turned to my phone that was in my pocket.

I sighed and turned on the screen. I saw a phone number that was all too familiar for me on the screen.

_Laaaaaawwww! I didn't expect to see you here today!_

I sneered and began typing.

 _Shut up, why are you at_ my _school?_

_I have some business in the area, that's all. But I was wondering if you could help me out with something?_

_As if I'd help you and bird-brian with anything._

_Think again Law. He can easily take away that house of yours and the chance of ever getting an education. What was it wanted to be? A doctor? Good luck without money! You'll go into debt in no time!_

I gritted my teeth and my hand clenched so hard on te phone, the screen almost cracked.

 _Is this another of those_ experiments _?_

_Would anything else be more fun?_


	9. Expected and Unexpected

**Zoro’s POV:**

Moriah had given me the location of this samurai that I was supposed to hunt down. I could’ve gotten the job done much earlier if it hadn’t been for Mihawk. Lately he has been pushing my training therefore I had less time to do homework and nap. I couldn't start letting my grades slip, especially now. I needed to show another reason to Luffy’s brothers that I’m better than that Death Surgeon. Sure I may not get that close to his grades but it was worth a try. Paying attention more in class was also cutting into my nap time as well. 

I yawned as our Biology teacher Enel went over something about the properties of electricity. 

_ The first chance I get, I’m going to call Moriah asking for this Ryuma’s location and I’ll get the damn job done. I can’t stand Luffy going over to that creep’s house everyday after school. For all I know, he’s probably breaking the rules to our deal. But . . . Luffy has been acting normal around Law. Nothing’s changed but he’s probably too naive to tell the difference between playfully touching and sexual touching.  _ I groaned to myself. 

The bell rang and I got out of my seat with my books in hand as I walked out the door. 

“You idiot!” a voice yelled as soon as I entered the hallway. 

I looked over to the side and saw Cavendish arguing with Bartolomeo about something in the hallway. 

“I told you I needed you to be at the library to work on our history report!” Cavendish said outraged, “Where were you?!” “I was busy with something!” Bartolomeo exasperated, “Besides the report isn’t due for another week.” 

That’s when Cavendish had it. 

“HAVE YOU SEEN THE AMOUNT OF WORK THERE IS?!” Cavendish yelled loud enough for Canada to hear him. 

Cavendish turned away from him with a look of disappointment and hurt, “I thought we would be on civil terms for this.” he said still keeping his angry tone. 

I had begun walking away at this point. I didn’t want to hear about their pity fighting. I needed to get that job done. I had just gotten a text from Mihawk saying that I could rest for today, saying that resting is also apart of training. 

While I would’ve loved to take a break, I couldn’t. I needed to get Luffy no matter what the cost. 

I went home right away and finished my homework as fast as possible. I then got on the next bus to Wano city. I hid my swords in skiing gear to avoid suspicion.  I accidentally got on the wrong bus once or twice and had to backtrack a bit. Once I got off the right bus, I managed to end up in front of the zoo, a police station, a love hotel, and around ten random houses before finally finding the damn place. 

Honestly, could Moriah’s instructions couldn’t be any more vague?

I stalked around the place before climbing through a window after unsheathing my swords. All the lights were off except for the television. It was practically midnight already. I stalked slowly going towards the living. I could see a set of two swords just below the television with a man sitting on the couch facing the television. 

_ Just one strike and that’s it. Get it wrong and you’ll have to fight your way out.  _ I thought to myself as I inched closer. I slowed my breathing moving in closer and closer. I was right behind him having only one sword raised aimed for the back of the man’s head. 

I lunged the sword forward with all my strength. 

Suddenly my world was flipped upside and I crashed against the edge of the fireplace knocking one of the swords in my hand but keeping the sword that I was going to use to stab him and the one in my mouth. 

My vision cleared looking straight ahead for what on Earth had flipped me over only to find a shocking sight. 

Ryuma was already dead.

 

**Luffy’s POV**

I was very excited and happy. I couldn’t wait to get home to Ace and Sabo! Torao’s tutoring was working! I had started to get more C’s and B’s in both Math and Science! The C’s were mostly because of Math but it was a major improvement from the usual F! 

I had been showing Ace and Sabo how my grades have been improving so far but today was the day the report cards came in. We’re going to see the final result of all my hard work! I did find it a bit weird how I’d always black out a bit at Torao’s occasionally. Maybe Ace’s bad habit is starting to wear off on me! Ha, ha. 

“Oi, Torao?” I asked turning to him. 

“Yes?”

“Can you come over today to our house? I’m getting my report card and I want you to see how much I’ve improved thanks to you!” I grinned widely. 

Torao went silent. 

“No, Mugiwara. Not today.” 

“Eh?! Why not?!” I whinned. 

“I have someone to meet after we’re done here. Just send me a picture of it, okay?” 

I pouted. “Fine.” 

“I drop you off though. Your house is on the way over there anyways.” “Okay!” I exclaimed. 

After another half hour of studying, we got got in his car and drived back to his house. I happily jumped out of the car and ran to the mailbox but immediately pouted. The mailbox was empty. I was about to turn over to Torao when a yell from aAce came from the front door waving an envelope. 

My face brightened as I sprinted into the house after Ace. I then only turned back to wave at Torao to hurry up. I waited impatiently for Torao to come in as Sabo and Ace had my unopened report card in their hands. Torao came in and sat down on the couch. 

“Sabo! Open it already!” I begged. “Alright, alright Luffy,” Sabo chuckled opening it. Sabo looked inside before his eyes widened. 

“Whoa, that’s way better than Ace’s!” Sabo exclaimed. Ace looked over and turned red in embarrassment but was proud nonetheless. 

“Let me see! Let me see!” I said jumping up and down. Sabo gave it to me and Law looked over my shoulder slightly to look as well. 

“Yay!” I yelled jumping up in the air. I had all B’s except for one C that was in Math thanks to stupid Akainu. “Thank you so much Torao!” I hugged him tightly. 

When I let go Sabo chuckled, ‘Yes, thank you very much Law.” Ace mumbled something before saying, “Yeah, thank you.” “I would ask you to help out Ace too but I’m afraid nothing will work for him.” Sabo smiled politely before Ace started yelling at him for calling him stupid. 

“Well, I have to go now.” Torao said getting up. “No, wait let us treat you to dinner. We have to repay you back somehow.” Sabo said. “Maybe another time, I’m busy tonight. But I’m always happy to help.” Torao smiled before leaving. 

**Law’s POV**

I walked out of the house with hands in my pocket. I wished that I could’ve stayed to go with them but today was the first meeting I was going to have with Caesar. I couldn’t afford putting off the project any longer. 

I walked to my car in silence before I heard a rustle in the bushes. I stopped and looked over. The rustling stopped as soon as I looked over. I continued to stare and I could clearly hear panicked breaths coming from the bushes. 

_ Who the hell is in the bushes in front of Luffy’s house?  _ I thought to myself as I began walking over towards the bushes. 

Just as I about to get a clearer view thanks to the brightness of the moon the figure took off sprinting to the right, away from from Luffy’s house. I took a step back before I began to run after the figure. It was obvious that the guy was watching the house or might be planning to do something to it. Otherwise they wouldn’t have ran like that. 

I saw a glimpse of green hair from the figure. 

_ No way! Zoro is stalking Luffy’s house like some pervert?!  _ I thought angrily. (A/N funny coming from you)

This made me speed up my pace. I didn’t even bother to slow down when I managed to push the figure down. We went tumbling on concert which hurt way more than I had expected but I didn’t care. I pinned the figure with most of my weight, waiting for the fighting strength to come at me but it never did. 

I looked down and saw Bartolomeo crying and failing to get out of my death grip. 

_ Of course it’d be this guy! He has an open obsession with Luffy since forever! He  _ would _ go this far to get  _ senpai  _  to notice him. Not that Luffy has ever cared, he only saw this guy as a friend.  _

I then blinked. 

_ What if this guy does end up closer to Luffy? What he ends up touching him? No . . . that is not happening. I won’t let it. _

“Oh Torao! H-H-Hey? How’s it going? I know how this looks but maybe we can work something out? I won’t-” 

I slowly began to get up which shocked Bartolomeo. He began to get up as well saying something about how not to tell anyone and some other shit. I said nothing the entire time. Bartolomeo then laughed nervously at me beginning to turn away, “Alright well, I’ll be on my w-” 

I touched a pressure point causing him to collapse on to the floor, knocked out. 

I smirked below him. 

_ Big mistake.  _


	10. Experiments

******Law’s POV:**

The green haired fanboy wasn’t as hard to move as I had expected. Sure he had muscle (especially after being  _ inspired by Mugiwara _ to workout) but he was still easy to carry for me.

Once I put him in the car, I began to drive off towards my destination. Punk Hazard had got to be one of the most bipolar cities in the state. Honestly, it couldn’t just choose between being super hot or super cold. No one could explain it and eventually, no one cared. It just became part of the norm.

I muttered angrily to myself as I tug on the collar of my v-neck shirt. It was scorching hot even though it was starting to turn night time. I pulled up to a small, abandoned warehouse. I parked my car behind a large metal crate that way no one could see what car it is and track it back to me. 

I picked up the body from the back truck and threw it over my shoulder. I made sure he was asleep by his pulse rate to make sure he was still out. 

I walked into the seemingly bare warehouse until I reached a door that was on the floor. I opened it and began walking down deeper and deeper. Inside there were white lights and a clean lab area. It looked like a room you wouldn’t expect to be underneath a rundown warehouse like this one. 

Inside were only three figures, a girl with green hair, Vergo, and Caesar. Vergo was another one of the  _ bird’s  _ subordinates, whom of which I took a major disliking towards. 

“Ah, Law.” Caesar turned to me with a wide, creepy smile. “Looks like you brought a test subject.” “Depends on what kind of experimenting, though I’d prefer this man dead,” I said with an emotionless expression on my face. 

“That’s the spirit!” Caesar exclaimed. “Vergo, go take the green haired man and restrain him on the table and keep watch. Inform us when he wakes up.” Vergo nodded and took him from me, taking him to another room. “Monet please go continue retrieving my tools.”

The green haired girl nodded while smiling and walked where Vergo had gone. 

“You threatened to take away what’s precious to me. I don’t exactly have the patience for you.” I scowled walking towards him. “Right, right, of course! Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the straw hat kid.” Caesar laughed. 

I glared and said nothing. 

_ I will not kick his shin. I will not kick his shin. I will not kick his shin. _ I thought repeatedly. This man orders by Bird-man to work with me on whatever the hell kind of experiment they were planning now. That man . . . I swear one day I will end him, but I can’t now. 

“How long will we be working on this project?” I asked. “As long as it takes to get it right. The sooner we get to work, the sooner you can be with your boyfriend.” 

“What kind of weird ass drug does he want?” I asked. 

“Basically a certain type of steroid. This one should be a fast acting one and much more intense than the regular ones you’ll see at any other black market in Whole Cake Country.” Caesar answered. 

“And he needs to have these drugs why?” I asked raising an eyebrow and putting on plastic gloves. 

Caesar gave out his weird laugh again, “Why would  _ you _ need to know that? I thought you wanted the least amount of connection with him? So don’t bother with it!” 

I sneered. 

_ This is for Luffy, it’s all for Luffy, just deal with it until you can get Luffy.  _ I gritted my teeth.

“Shut up. I don’t want to keep wasting my time with the likes of you. I had to miss something very important just for this. Let’s just get started.” I scowled again. 

“Whatever you say!” Caesar laughed. 

**Zoro’s POV**

The sight in front of me was horrifying. 

The samurai was slashed around three times across in the chest. Then the head was chopped clean off. The head was on Ryuma’s lap. It was facing me but I was pretty sure there’d be blood coming out of the mouth. The blood dripped from the severed neck. 

I began to try move to get up to retrieve my other sword before a voice stopped me. 

“So, someone else was after this man’s head?” a deep man’s voice said behind the couch. The man moved into the light that came from the tv. 

He had ginger hair that had a hairstyle that must’ve used an entire jar of gel every day. His face was very long with a broad chin that had an X that I wasn’t sure was a scar or tattoo. He was very tall around 6’8” feet tall and a very built body. He wore a dark blue coat and pants that were covered in blood. He didn’t wear a shirt under which showed his six pack. The six pack had a large X on it. The man also had a large a four bladed axe on his right hand and a sword that looked like a rapier and also covered in blood.

“I guess he had more enemies than expected.” the man said. 

“You could’ve killed me right there while I was distracted. Why not?” I asked, slowly getting on my feet. “I rather avoid any unnecessary deaths. I came here for one job only and that killed a traitor.” the man said. “I’m only here on a job, I don’t have any personal grudge against this man. As long as he’s dead then I don’t give a shit.” I said, getting my other sword before putting them back in their sheaths. 

“So truce?” I asked looking over at him. “Yes, just one thing.” he said. “Yeah?” “Who did sent you?” he asked. I blinked before sighing, “I don’t see how it’s any of your business but this guy named Moriah. He’s some info broker of-” 

In a millisecond, the four bladed axe went flying straight towards my head. I swiftly moved backwards without much effort, letting the axe smash into the wall next to me. 

“Your employer is an enemy of mine. I must apologize for having to eliminate you.” the man said pointing his sword in my direction. 

“I say truce and then you go throwing an ax at my face. I wasn’t looking for a fight,” I said while putting one sword in my mouth, “but if that’s what I’m going to have to do to stay alive to then you better be ready to get whatever I throw at you!” 

I drew my two swords and lunged at him. My sword in my left and in mouth hit his own sword while my other attempted to slice at his stomach. He dodged and jumped over the couch to where I was. 

_ He’s trying to get his ax _ , I thought and blocked him from it. I attempted to block his sword once again but two swords weren’t enough. I had to use all three when blocking. The man had immense strength with only using one hand on one sword. 

_ Where did this strength come from?! _ I thought just before being thrown backward by his sword. 

I groaned as I began to get up on my feet. The man got his ax back and sneered at me. I smirked, “I won’t let something like that strength of yours get the better of me again.” 

The man and I lunged towards each other. Two swords hit the ax and one hit the sword. This time I used much more strength then I had been using before. We struggled, shifting the positions, attempting to find the person’s weakness. One time, I was close to getting his stomach if only his axe hadn't had some many blades on it. 

The man pushed his ax much forward so I focused my strength to keep it from hitting me. This made my other arm go weaker. He flicked the sword out of my hand and across the room. That shocked me and left me with two swords. 

Then he maneuvered the ax to take out both swords from me while swinging the sword at my chest. I barely dodged the sword attack. I may have lost my swords but I took the chance to slam my foot into his chest throwing him backward this time. I looked back for my swords and saw they were out of sight. I saw Ryuma’s sword that was perched on the wall and grabbed that instead. 

I walked back towards the man and threw it down at full force not holding back anymore. He could only struggle against my sword with his ax because the sword had gone flying towards the couch where Ryuma was. The man fought with his axe against the sword. Slowly moving back to where the couch was. 

I knew he was only trying to get his other sword. I had no idea where mine was but I couldn’t allow him to take another weapon. 

I let what seemed like an opening for him. Luckily for me, he took the bait. Just before the ax could make contact with my stomach, I raised my foot to kick the ax upwards. It barely sliced the man but it allowed me to throw him down on the floor right next to Ryuma’s feet. 

I wasted no time plunging the sword deep into the man’s throat. 

 


End file.
